


Draw a Circle: A collection of Hetalia One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Gen, Heroism, Lost - Freeform, Summer, stuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series filled with strange stories about our favorite characters that just might surprise you. Stories that would make you see the characters in a different perspective, a different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things happen in the summer now don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea behind this was supposed to be a complete book series, but I thought it'd be redundant after I post another one that I'm working on. It was to good to just delete so I held on to it for a while before posting it up on Tumblr then on this account.

The world around him slurred in a confusing blur. People were screaming in delight as colorful splashes of water and powder filled the air. Everyone was laughing, cheering even. The young American lad was having the time of his life in the party to be claimed as the party of the summer. The streaks were flying everywhere, other people were taking their shirts off in the heat of the fun, and this did not excluded Alfred F. Jones from joining.

It was crazy. You can’t see anyone just standing idly-by anywhere you look. Well, there is one person. A man draped in dark robes was standing in the distance, observing the partying young adults. He was mysterious, yes. He was elusive, of course. He was suspicious, definitely. Yet, even with all the more obvious sign that he should be suspected upon, nobody paid him attention.

Suddenly, explosions rattled the park and their screams of joy, had turn to screams of horror. People were running, yelling, and pushing each other off as they tried to get away from the fires, but they were everywhere. Everywhere and anywhere, you just simply couldn’t leave the place. The flames seem inescapable, and the fires were closing in to the partying young adults. Some of them tried to put out the fire with some water, but to no avail. In fact, the fires seemed to have gotten stronger.

Alfred needed to get to her. He needed to get to her. He tried scouring the crowd for his loved one but he can’t find her in this crowd of panicking party-goers. “ _Where was she?”_ was all he could think about. “Where are you?!” he screamed, but his voice blended in with the screams of the other people around him. He pushed his way through the crowd, trying to look for her. He didn’t care about other people, he needed to get to her.

He pushed on until he was facing the flames itself. He felt the heat was too much for him and he stumbled back and fell. He quickly got up to his feet and went back from the fire but it was getting closer, and closer. He could feel himself suffocating on the heat as it dried the air of oxygen. It seemed like some were already fainting, and if they haven’t fainted yet, had already burned, or are still burning. It was a horrifying sight.

The smell of burning flesh replaced the breathable air and Alfred clenched his stomach in disgust. There was no point in trying to find her, if everyone else was going to die like this. He decided, that instead of waiting for help, he would become the hero instead. He looked around to find something that might be effective in putting out a portion of the flames. Water was useless, but what about ice?

He looked around and saw the giant ice-sculpture of something quite unrecognizable now. It was once a sculpture of a palm tree, a beach ball, and the sun connected together in the spirit of summer, but now it’s a melted mess. It was large enough though, large enough to put out a segment of the fire. Alfred pushed on through the crowd again, this time to the giant ice-sculpture.

In the sudden rush of adrenaline, he got there in a matter of seconds. He yelled at some people to move out of the way as he pushed it down with all his strength. Another man – with long and bouncy blond hair, purple eyes and some resemblance to him – joined in in trying to push it down. With their heart beating fast, and their strengths almost tripling in the rush of adrenaline in their bodies, they were able to topple over the giant ice mound.

In almost an instant, the fire started sizzling out and the ice slowly melted away into vapor in the air. A clear area was exposed and Alfred called onto other people to go on through. Firemen came in to rescue the others who were trapped in the inextinguishable fire. Alfred found himself, yet again, in a haze of a crowd trying to get away from the place.

The whole place was becoming blurry to his vision again. All the strength that he used to push down that statue suddenly depleted, and he felt his body was already limping to the ground. “No, I still… have to find her…” he said with his exhausted breath. The man who had helped him saw him in his weakened state and tried to hold him up as he fell to his knees. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy, alright. Help will get here.” He told him still trying to keep him steady.

The fire was dissipating, slowly but surely. More people like firemen, and paramedics were able to come in to save the other people who had fainted on the sight or who were too injured to even move anymore. “We need help here!” the man screamed out to a small group of paramedics. Two of them came in to strap Alfred to a gurney and pull him out of the charred area.

They were rushing him to one of the ambulances while the still unknown man was answering some questions from the paramedics as they went. When they reached the ambulance, the paramedics halted the man and told him that only family members were allowed in with him. “Alright.” The ashen faced man replied “But take care of him, he’s the hero you know.” He said and Alfred was wheeled off into the ambulance half-conscious.

* * *

 America woke up to the sound of an ambulance. He got up to discover that he left the T.V. open to an Emergency Room Melodrama. He grabbed the remote from the table by his bed and turned it off, still quite bewildered by the strange dream. “That dream felt so real…” he mumbled to himself “…what the heck was that about?”


	2. Another "I'm Stuck in Hetalia" Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being taken to another world - a world where your favorite characters live and play out the lives that you once only saw in a screen. Imagine all the things you could do with them, the relationships that you'll form, the story you'll make. Sounds great, right? But... doesn't all of those things come with a price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another scrapped book, but this time, I was really sure that I could never really continue it.

_I don’t know where I am…_

            “Madame, are you lost?” a French man asked me.

            _I don’t know how I got here…_

            “If ya’ want, we could help you out!” His enthusiastic friend chirped in.

            _And I’m not even sure if I could ever go home…_

            “Would you guys give her space? She seems confused right now, we don’t even know if she could speak English. Hell, she could be a German-speaker or some shit!”  Another guy with a Latin-like accent pulled them away then offered me a hand.

            … _but…_

            I sat there dumbfounded, looking at hot professionally dressed young men; all of which, I recognize from a particular anime.

            … _I don’t think I want to ever go home._

I looked up and stared at his hand for a few moments. _What should I do?_

            “Where am I?” I asked taking his hand. He pulled me up to my feet and caught me before I fell. He laughed a bit before steadying me.  “Sorry about that.” His smile was nice; it was playful and warm. I never thought I’d like that smile. “Well, _Cara mia_ , you’re in a very strange place right now, and maybe you’d want to sit down for a moment?”

            He led me to a black desk chair. I looked around for a moment and realized that I was in some sort of meeting room. I was in an empty meeting room or session hall, um watcha-ma-call-it, with only these three men for company. There were still some papers and laptops on the tables so I presume that other people would still come back here.

            He cleared out his throat and fixed up his tie “ _Cara mia_ , you’re currently in our meeting room. How you got here…? I don’t really know.”

            _Did I get transported into a fanfic or something? Did I die and go to heaven?_

            “Um… exact location?” I followed up.

            The French man pushed him off and answered “Oh, _chéri!_ Why, you’re in Brussels!”

            “Yeah!” the other one interjected “In Belgium. If you don’t know where that is.” He grinned like an idiot; _I think you may know who this guy is_.

He bounced around like he was an excited puppy, reminding me of another person from the anime. His spiky hair made him seem like the most popular person in this place. Then again, isn’t he? He was energetic, enthusiastic; he was the type of guy that could cheer you up after a rough day. Someone that could be warm and caring enough to welcome you home when you enter the door.

“Anyway, guys. I think it was rather rude that we didn’t introduce ourselves. I’m Ma-“

            “Oh, why yes! Very rude!” the Frenchie interrupted. “My name is Francis Bonnefoy, Madame, but you could call me Francis.”

            _And that concludes it._

            His hair was tied in a rushed loop and he looked fabulous regardless. His form was so amazingly fit, it was hard to not expect abs down there in the abdomen. His blue eyes were kind and gentle, loving even. He reminds me of a gentle father-like figure that I never had growing up.

He seemed much less threatening in person than in that anime. Then again, he wouldn’t strip down in front of someone he just met, would he? If we got to know each other, maybe he would. The image of this man right here, stripping down in front of me came to my mind and it caught me off-guard. I didn’t notice that my eyes trailed down in his crotch before he laughed.

The other guy stood up and punched him so hard he fell down. “Never do that again, you _stronzo_!” he angrily exclaimed.

He dusted himself off and glared down at Francis “Um, anyway, my name is Lovino, _Cara mia_ , Lovino Vargas.” He said cooly.

“… oh…” I managed. _Why does he keep calling me Cara Mia? Is that a name or something?_ “Er… nice to meet you.” I held out my hand for a hand shake. He took it and shook it once but he didn’t let go.

I stared at him for a moment and accidentally got lost in those eyes of his. Big and Brown Irises looked into me with curiosity. Those eyes enchanting me, hypnotizing me even. I’m not even Romano-trash but I’m reeled into it. His touch sent a tingling sensation down my spine, a tingling sensation that I don’t even know what to call. _Shit, am I actually falling in love with anime characters that turned real. This has got to be a dream._

“And you?” He asked. I snapped out of that trance and tried to manage something “Um… my name is…” I thought of what would happen if I introduced myself... If I told them where I’m from… They could help me home… We could be friends after that… I could have bragging rights.

I told him who I was and where I was from. Lovino nodded and thought about it for a moment. “Alright…” he started “… you’re from there? I had never heard of that place before, but maybe someone we know does.” He continued.

“Don’t cha’ worry! I’m on it!” the other guy, _can I presume him to be Denmark?_ , said. He was on his phone typing down something. I think he was texting.

“Hmmm…” Francis pondered “You say you’re from that country, no? You say you were doing this before you got here, oui? And… you also say that you have no idea how you got here…” 

I nodded at all of the questions.

“What if, get this…” he motioned out his hands like was going to present something big “…this is Arthur’s doing?”

_Oh, blaming England… I see…_

“We can’t really come to that conclusion yet Francis.” Denmark pointed out “For all we know it was – “

“Well, I wouldn’t really think he’d actually just pick up an innocent woman out of nowhere for who knows what reason! It seems much more likely for Angleterre to do this!”

“Angletare?” I cocked an eyebrow. _Yup, definitely Hetalia_

“Oh, um, you see, _Cara mia_ , that’s the French version of that guy’s nickname because he once dressed up as Miss England when he was drunk.” Lovino covered up. _I know what’s going on, Roma; you can’t hide it from me!_

“Oh…” I said “… so that’s the French word for England? I didn’t even know that.”

“Just explaining things, in case you know that word…” he said, still obviously trying to cover up something “… we get a lot of people’s attention whenever we do use that nickname.”

“You don’t say.” I replied.

Lovino scratched his head and laughed a bit. He looked really nice when he was smiling.

“Seriously, I blame Angleterre.” Francis continued “He’s the only one capable of it!”

“What about that Romanian dude?” Den interjected “What was his name again?”

“Guys, you’re seriously pinning this on those guys because they could do it quickly? Everyone is capable of doing something like this, just at a different rate!” Lovino intervened.

“Um, why exactly are those two individuals more capable of doing this than others?” I asked.

“Oh,” Den started “that’s because those guys have magic!”

I cocked an eyebrow to make it seem less suspicious “Magic?”

“Yeah, magic!” he repeated. Francis elbowed him and he started laughing.

Francis cleared up his throat “What he meant by Magic was the Magic of–”

“– Money!” Denmark interrupted again.

“Um– Si! The Magic of Money!” Lovino hurriedly agreed. “They’re really rich, I tell you. Everyone’s kinda’ jealous of them.”

I laughed a bit “‘The Magic of Money’ that’s something, but why the hell would they kidnap a random girl for no reason and drop her off at a meeting room? Isn’t that weird.” _I found a loophole!_

“Hehe… You gotta point, dude.” Denmark said. “Well, whatever reason you got here, we’ll get ya’ home. Count on us!”

It’s weird that they’re the three that I met here, really, Romano, France, and Denmark. Why? I don’t know.

“Anyway, you guys seemed to have come earlier than the others here in this meeting room. Are you friends or something?” I asked.

“Not particularly friends,” Francis replied “it just so happen that the three of us came in here because of something and when Lovino found you here, he asked for help on what to do! We’re just really colleagues.”

_That makes sense._

“Oh… okay.” I said

“To pass time for our intel to help ‘ya get home, _Frøken,_ how about we tell you something about us and you tell us something about you. Would you be comfortable with that?” Den asked politely. He’s really a sweetheart.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” I answered “So, how old are all of you?”

They stared at me. _Got them._

“Age?” Lovino asked “You’re curious about our age?”

I nodded smirking.

“Well,” Lovino started “Er- I’m 23 years old.”

“Woah, that young and you’re working for this fancy place! What am I doing with my life!” I said in faked surprise.

“Well, he’s not that young for this place’s hiring standards!” Francis interrupted “I mean, I’m 26 and I have a relative who works here who’s only 20!” _He’s making this up!_

“I’m 25!” Denmark said with no problem at all.

“All right…” I told them my age and asked another question “So, what does this place do anyway? You have this huge-ass table with 50 chairs or something! What’s this company all about?”

“Oh, you see…” Denmark started but the other two replied almost simultaneously with two very different answers.

“We’re a publishing company!” replied the Italian

“We’re an advertising business!” answered the French

They looked at each other for a moment and made faces that say “We’re fucked.”

Denmark just laughed and covered up for them saying “We’re a mix of different things. This place doesn’t just focus on one thing, but on a lot of others! We use our resources to the best that we can to serve the people who count on us. We’re heads of different parts of this larger community!”

_Okay… wow… Did not expect that…_

“Um… what are you guys called anyway? This company I mean.” I asked still trying to catch them.

“The company’s called the “EU”” Lovino answered “Short for Enterprises United”

Francis smiled and rolled his eyes at Lovino’s creativity.

“That sounds awfully like the “EU” as in “European Union”” I remarked.

“That’s because it is supposed to be like that, mon chéri? To get people talking, we needed to take something familiar and use it!” Francis explained. _Man, they are trying **SO** hard to not get caught lying._

“How come I never heard about this company?”

“Oh, that’s because we keep it low-key, you know?” Francis added “We’re not the type to stamp ourselves everywhere!”

“And you called yourself the EU to get people talking?” I asked him.

“Oh, did I say that? Non, non, non, non, that’s not what I mean by that!” Francis answered “What I meant by that is to get people talking about something else. They’d think it’s the EU when it’s really the EU. Smart, no?”

“Then what’s with all the flags?” I asked still trying to catch them.

Den looked around for a moment before saying “Um…. Those are…. The countries we served here in Europe. Yeah.”

“Your lie sounded way too obvious, _stolto_.” Lovino told him through his teeth

“Wait, did you just say lie?” I cocked an eyebrow. _I caught them!_

Den’s phone buzzed and he quickly opened it up to read a text and to avoid me. He looked at it curiously before his expression turned confused.

“Wait… that can’t be right.” He mumbled under his breath. He was occupied for his phone for a few moments before asking Francis to come over and take a look.

“ _Mon Dieu_! Really? Then where is she from?” I heard him whisper to Denmark.

“I don’t know.” He mouthed.

“Um, _Frøken_ , where were you from again?” Den asked me looking awfully concerned.

I told him one more time and he shook his head. I got scared but I tried to muster up the courage to ask “Um, why…?” I asked weakly “… is there anything wrong?”

“Well, it seems like Google… or anyone on planet earth, had never heard of that place ever existed.” He said worriedly.

“What?!” I ran towards him and grabbed his phone. It was true. The red words “Did you mean:” and the blue one that followed left me in pieces. How…

“Ho-Ho-How?! How is it not– it’s gotta be– that can’t be right!” I panicked. Why wasn’t it there? Whether or not it has a Wikipedia page, it still had an online community. It still had people talking about it, so… wouldn’t it show up at least from my Facebook page?

I went to Facebook and typed in my name at the search bar. _It’s got to be here!_ Only a bunch of other people showed up. I typed in my friends’ names, my relatives’ names, nothing! Nothing came up! It’s like I never existed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really let Denmark introduce himself because he doesn't really have a canon name. Yes, I know Matthias Køhler's quite a popular name, but I decided not to use it on this one. I might use the name in the future though.
> 
> Translation notes:  
> Cara mia - Italian phrase translated as "my darling"  
> Stronzo - Italian word for asshole  
> Chéri - common French term for affection; commonly translated as honey , sugar, sweet, and poppet  
> Frøken - danish word for Miss


End file.
